


Homesick

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I have a problem, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, SO MUCH BANTER, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: David walked up to the front door, brisk despite having been awake since five in the morning. It was good to be home.
Relationships: David/Gwen/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Homesick

Gwen pulled David into the door. Their kiss was punctuated by the slam of the door behind him. David immediately slithered his arms around her. He moaned as her nails grazed his spine over his t-shirt. Gwen smiled as she pulled away, eyes beaming and happy. "Missed you," she said as he hugged her tightly. "Missed you guys more," he assured lightly. She grinned with delight. "He'll be home soon," she soothed, "He can't wait to see you."

The two months of summer seemed to stretch longer every year, but now he was home. His brightness filled the house once more with warmth. Their passion deescalated as they busied themselves with taking his things to the closet. Still in the suitcase, that could be tackled later. She guided him to curl up with her on the bed. Catching up on the season he missed was nice, being cuddled up with his wife in the process was even nicer. 

It was these moments, the quiet, insignificant seconds of warmth and contentment. He ran his hand over the bump of her belly. She was twice the size of when he'd left. Gwen guided his hand to another spot, where he felt the soft kicks of the child inside. He leaned down to kiss the taut skin. Gwen smiled dopily, running her fingers through his hair.

Soon, the noise of Jasper's old truck pulling up roused. As soon as they emerged, the phone rang, and Gwen urged David downstairs, "Go see him, I've got it." David obeyed her and almost giddily hurried downstairs to hear the half closet shut and Jasper turn the corner. His tired countenance lifted and he pulled David close to him. "Hey, angel," he said, pressing a soft kiss unto his cheek, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more," David argued before kissing his husband softly. Jasper hummed happily into the kiss. When they separated, Gwen's footsteps echoed down the stairs. They turned to her. "Carl and the boys got back safe," she informed dutifully, "We'll pick Max up tomorrow at four."

Thank you, love," David said. She grinned. "No problem, darling." David blushed but smiled as her hand took his surely. Jasper snaked an arm snug around the redhead's waist. "What's on the agenda, Davey?"

"I want to finish this season. Gwen has me nervous that someone's going to die, and I have to know who. Afterwards, I'm happy to have whatever you two planned for me."

"Netflix, weed, passionate sex," Jasper recited by rote. "Was there anything else, doll?"

Gwen walked into the kitchen and returned with the phone and menus from the local pizzeria and hibachi. "Food. You don't look like you want to cook."

When Jasper shuddered at the idea, she nodded knowingly. "David, pizza or Japanese?"

David eyed her teasingly, "I feel like six months pregnant women out rank tired counselors when it comes to dinner." When she narrowed her eyes on him, he playfully stuck his tongue out. "Fine," she said without hesitation, "Leonelli's has a damn good deal anyway."

As the call was made, David and Jasper adorned the couch with and extra pillows. Gwen sandwiched David between herself and Jasper, who pulled his husband against his chest. Gwen nuzzled into the redhead's side, happy to bask in the warmth of his hold. Halfway through the episode, food arrived.

David, ever alert and active in the summertime, just settled into the peace and happiness buzzing around him. Everything was fine. The world was right and life was good. He loved the pair around him, and they loved him.

But, David recognised something just as important. As they spoke to and poked at each other, he admired the love. He knew Jasper's heart broke when Gwen was sick or aching, just as his own broke. Gwen adored the way he just kept up with her, like only David could. They loved each other.

It was odd, however. Just last summer, the three would have land disappeared into the bedroom, probably not to reappear until the next morning. But David wanted this more. Jasper's weird voices that never failed to make him at least grin. He loved the charisma his partner had. And Gwen's shuffling against him. It was slight, just to make the child and herself comfortable. He felt right, holding her, them, closer to him. 

The last episode before the finale closed, and David rose to grab something else to drink. Gwen and Jasper shifted, just enough to be comfortable without him for a moment. David returned, but before he sat, he asked, "Am I boring you guys?"

Both looked confused. Gwen shook her head, incredulous. "No. How did we make you think that?" David's eyes widened. "N-nothing. I just know we usually. . ."

Jasper sat up. "Is that what you want? Neither of us are opposed. I just figured we'd go with the flow. Is it what I said, because that's an arbitrary list-"

David froze. "No." 

Gwen turned to Jasper nervously, but he shot her the same look. Gwen felt cold in her core. "Is that bad?"

David blinked startledly. "No. I mean, I still think you're, well, gosh. Both of you, I. . . What I mean to say is, it just feels different. The little moments that just happened before, they feel more important now, I guess. So, I think it's good."

Gwen smiled sweetly as he was pulled back down by the blonde. Snug between them, right where he wanted to be. Jasper and Gwen were there when the death happened, consoling him when he broke down, as the character spoke his last words.

Soon, they retreated upstairs. David felt a chill run up his spine as they both laid back on the bed. He wanted something. As Gwen looked up, she smiled. "We said we weren't opposed," she supplied. David grinned smittenly. "I want to watch you two. Is that okay?"

Jasper quirked an eyebrow as he sat up, followed by Gwen. "I'll be honest, Davey. That's not what I expected to hear after using our perfect filmography to your advantage all summer." David snorted. "Trust me," he said, smooth as silk, "I know what I'm doing." He loomed over Gwen, but he got the opposite reaction of what he expected, the one he wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking as he brought her up with him. The kiss was longing on Gwen's side, teasing on David's. He pulled away, just to release her. 

Jasper's heart was pounding. He stunned to a halt as fingers danced nimbly in his hair. He accepted the same slow, teasing kiss Gwen had received. He ached for him. As he, too, was released him, he and Gwen removed their clothes quickly. She came close and he kissed her hungrily. She pushed him effortlessly against the bed, moaning as her hips were surrounded by his wide stretched legs. His arms clung to her desperately. She whimpered into the wet kiss as he gently gripped the small of her back as he thrusted against her. 

She huffed and sat up, stretching and settling between Jasper's legs. He ran a firm hand down her back. He was about to say something, but the bed dipped as David made himself comfortable, now bare and confident. The pair looked at him, as if waiting for direction. David looked at Gwen. "How have you two been. . . ?"

"Basically what you've seen. Hand and mouth stuff. It was super uncomfortable the last time we tried anything else." David nodded. "That's okay," he assured sweetly. Jasper looked at him curiously. "It's your call, babe."

David looked at them for a bit, thinking. He smiled. "Go down on her," he said, a warm authority settling into his voice, "Take your time." Jasper looked at Gwen. Her eyes beamed as she laid down before him. He rested himself on his elbows above her, careful where his weight settled. "This okay?" he asked. When she nodded, he kissed her sloppily.

Gwen rubbed his neck and shoulders, enticing him to stay for more. When he did pull away, he surprised her by kneeling by the edge of the bed and pulling her closer. "Oh, you romantic, you," she teased. He grinned, mischievous and hungry. "We've gotta give Davey a show. Get with the program. Besides, you like me on my knees."

She looked at David, who was resting against the headboard. Gwen sat up and played with Jasper's hair. "I do like you looking up at me."

Jasper laughed. "Who's the animal now?"

David moved, halting their banter as he wrapped Gwen up in his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes fixed on the gorgeous scene before him. "Both of you," he assured, "I needed a better view. 

Gwen smiled and kissed the shell of his ear. "Second best seat in the house. I've had this one reserved for a while now." David smiled. "I concede." He looked back at Jasper, who waited for the word. David nodded.

Jasper spread Gwen's legs and dove in. She gasped as he nipped her clit. "What happened to taking your time?" she asked breathlessly. He looked at her smugly. "I am," he defended. She groaned and wrapped her fingers through his curls. David watched Jasper as he ran his tongue along her opening. She whimpered as he widened his mouth to let the hot muscle wriggle in. His lips wrapped around her, sucking in the leak of pre-cum seeping from the orifice. She moaned and struggled against his attack. Jasper roughly trapped her thighs, and gave one last sick slurp, before pulling away to look at his lovers.

Gwen had her eyes screwed shut, her womanhood pulsing maddeningly. But David's fiery green eyes pierced his clouded desire. His cock throbbed at that look, and he opened his mouth to reveal the bitter nectar he had gathered. David released something between a purr and a growl, and he finally snapped, grabbing his cock and pumping himself. "Gwen," he said, almost sternly, "open your eyes."

She obeyed and sighed wistfully at the man below. Her legs were shaking and tears of fatigue drew up in the corners of her eyes. Jasper rose up, about to swallow his load and kiss her sweat and tears away, but David implored him, "Let me taste."

Gwen froze as Jasper kissed the redhead. David groaned at the intoxicating taste of her. Gwen felt dizzy, and laid her head against his chest, ear pressed to his throat. David licked his lips as Jasper pulled away. His eyes gleamed as he beheld Gwen. He swallowed thickly, feeling a hint of a tremble as he did. She sighed harshly, trying to hold onto what little control she had.

"Why am I always the one you two overstimulate?" she groused teasingly. David smiled, lighthearted. "You are the easiest. Push the right buttons and. . ."

She opened her eyes and grinned. "Fuck you." David laughed. "Later for sure," he said conversationally, "but I have a certain end goal in mind."

She shrugged passively. "By all means continue."

David turned his attention to Jasper. He stared at him. David nodded knowingly.

Jasper had slipped into a state he didn't often enter. But two months was long enough, especially with David entirely absent, to have him longing for David to take care of him. He pulled away from Gwen to stand before the blonde. David held his hand out to him. Jasper took it and rose, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. David allowed it, drawing him in for more. 

He pulled away. Jasper pulled back. "What do you want, Davey?" David smiled. "Do you trust me?"

Jasper's focus broke and he beamed goofily. "Of course I do. I'll do whatever you want me to."

David brushed some of his hair from his eyes, "Anything?"

Jasper chuckled. "Within reason, I guess," he mused, "But you've never crossed a boundary, so, anything."

"I never will," David promised, mainly to himself. He turned to Gwen, who laid back in an attempt to catch her breath. "Are you tapping out?" he asked, genuinely interested in her limits. "God, no," she affirmed, "I just needed a minute."

Despite his submissive role, David watched Jasper smirk cockily. "Lay against the pillows and spread your legs out. Make sure you are comfortable." Gwen nodded and got into an easy pose. She shifted for a few moments before looking at David patiently. He watched Jasper perk up as he settled his eyes on him. "Elbows and knees in front of her." Jasper obeyed quickly, putting two and two together at the same time as Gwen, who shuddered to have that mouth pleasure her again. David found a spare bottle of lube, right where he left it. "Relax, dear," ordered David as he knelt behind the blonde, "I know Gwen's taken care of you since I've been gone." Their partner hummed in agreement.

Jasper jumped as slick fingers grazed his hole. David's other hand caressed his spine. A soft groan filled the room as David opened his husband. The redhead couldn't help smile. Gwen sat up to kiss Jasper softly. She ran her hands through his hair. He grinned at her before he moaned needily as David stretched him fully, rubbing against his prostate.

Gwen laid back down as David fumbled around for a condom. He parted Jasper's cheeks. "Are you ready?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Good. Gwen?"

Gwen shifted a little. "I think so." David stepped away from Jasper to look her over. "Everything okay?" She nodded. He studied her for a moment. "Sit up a second, dear."

She obeyed, confused until he retrieved pillows from the head of the bed. She allowed him to arrange them and lean her back against the mound. She hummed happily.

David smiled and returned to Jasper. The blonde wriggled slightly with his ass in the air. David giggled genuinely. "I really do love you both."

Hands ran down Jasper's sides, and he moaned, arching into David's gentle touch. "Please, David." 

"Why don't you get a headstart?"

Jasper gazed at Gwen, and she smiled. "C'mon, Jazza." 

Jasper snorted. "You spend two weeks in Australia, and you think you can attack me like this." She was bemused, running her fingers through his hair. "Poor thing."

David beamed at the scene before him. Nevertheless, he gave a soft grope to Jasper's ass, purring, "Go ahead, dear."

Jasper groaned and took Gwen into his mouth again. He was slower, more deliberate, as she began thrust into his attention. He sucked her clit into his mouth. She whined and took a chunk of his hair for leverage. "Oh, fuck," she sighed as his tongue teased her opening. A moan vibrated off of her as he kissed her opening.

"Jasper," she said, pulling his hair ever so slightly. He grinned, rising to kiss the soft of her stomach. David stepped back in then, before he could offer any snark reply, pushing himself easily inside Jasper. The latter groaned loudly before following David's instruction, going back down on the girl in front of him. She keened just as loudly as Jasper quickly resituated himself, drawing her hips against the rough stubble on his face, hooking his fingers into the soft of her ass.

David began to thrust after staring at Gwen as Jasper fed from her like a starving man. Jasper ran his tongue sloppily against her as vulgarities and lewd poured from his mouth.

David was leisurely in his pace as he watched Jasper take care of Gwen. His lovers together were heavenly for David, making his heart melt. Jasper finally bucked back against David's hips, signaling his desire for more. David grinned, speeding up gradually along with his husband's enthusiasm toward their wife. She watched him as he enjoyed making her feel good. "Jazz," she mused longingly.

The blonde pulled away to look at her. He smiled dopily. "I've got ya, Doll." Jasper felt David slow as he leaned up to kiss his wife. He moaned warmly. "I missed this," he said suddenly. "You can't capture this on camera. Being right here, feeling it."

He sped up once more, causing Jasper to moan. "Davey, fuck."

Gwen caressed Jasper's shoulders. "Please, don't stop," she asked quietly. He panted and obeyed. He whined against her as David bottomed out with a shout. She squirmed, jittery, until she met David's pleased, rose tinged gaze and froze. He took a moment to think before asking her boldly, "Can you ride his face?"

A blush threatened to overtake her until Jasper kissed her inner thigh. "Go ahead, angel," he assured. "Fuck my face." His tongue smeared moist patterns into skin as she began to thrust. Soon, the muscle wriggled into her opening. She cried out, taking in David's hungry, bright eyes. Jasper moaned like a slut as David tightened his hold and thrusted harshly. 

Gwen felt her nerves pulse and burn her movements became sloppy. "Jasper!"

Jasper hummed agreeably against her, slipping into an amused, pleased chuckle. David grabbed his cock in a slick hand. "Take her there," he said, "I want to see her cum."

Gwen groaned deeply as Jasper obeyed, playing with her like a toy until she broke and came, calling their names like prayers. David finally fucked Jasper fulfillingly, pumping his aching, leaking cock avidly. Jasper came alongside Daivd, falling on Gwen and shifting so that his head rested on the rising expanse of her chest while she was wrapped in his arms. David rested himself across Jasper's back, soothing over the expanse with tentative touches. "I missed you both so much." Gwen kissed his nose. " We missed you, too."

Jasper agreed, "It's never the same without you. I don't know how we survived." David smiled, amused as he melted into the body beneath him. "I'm sure you two have your methods."

Gwen ran her fingers through his ginger locks, "It's not as warm without you here."

David closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, "Well, I'm here now."

"With a brand new perspective, apparently," Gwen baited. "Though a passionate fuck an hour later is painfully ironic."

David raised an eyebrow at her. Jasper grunted informally, "How are you saying words that big?"

"I didn't just get fucked like a slut." Jasper snorted. "Touché."

"I was under the impression that I just made sweet love." David nestled deeper into Jasper's solid frame as he spoke. Gwen flashed him a brilliant smile. "The real star of the night was Jasper's oral fixation." 

"Oh, sure," Jasper chimed cheerily, "you laugh now. Maybe it's just a passing fancy."

David laughed. "I'm pretty sure it isn't."

Jasper grumbled. "I thought we were busy picking on David and his new found enlightenment."

"Probing," Gwen corrected. "But, that was the point, yes."

David rolled his eyes. "I can't say anything without being psychoanalyzed."

"There you two go with big words again."

Gwen pet Jasper's hair, "Switching your major multiple times does that to you. But, back to you, Davey. Sharing is caring."

The redhead sat up to look at the beautiful couple. "I guess it just hit when I got here. Usually, after a summer without you guys, I expect a lot more. But, when all I wanted to be was curled up on the couch, I think it just kind of shocked me. If that makes any sense."

Gwen smiled. "It is pretty cute. But your point was muted just a little."

"More like drowned out in a sea of smut," Jasper noted. When David eyed him, he laughed. "She's right, though. That's amazingly sweet." David shook his head. "I never said I wanted to practice celibacy."

Jasper sighed as David pouted slightly. He sat and wrapped his arms around him. "You're too good for us," he assured, laying on his back next to Gwen. David shook his head and smiled. 

Arranging themselves to surround David, Gwen and Jasper settled into him. Jasper pulled the redhead into his chest, endeared as he stretched to situate himself in those strong arms. Gwen pressed into the empty space. She melted when David's arm came across her bearing the sea of sheets around them. David yawned as the edges of his sight blurred. Jasper rose one last time to kill the lamp in their room, before the trio fell into deep sleep.


End file.
